


Bruno Is Orange

by mangoesntangoes



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: M/M, gayness approaching, teen humon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangoesntangoes/pseuds/mangoesntangoes
Summary: Song Fanfiction: Humon((Because i love my chaotic teen humon))
Relationships: Hugh Everhart | Captain Chromium/Simon Westwood | The Dread Warden, Hugh Everhart | Simon Westwood
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Bruno Is Orange

_**Bruno, what did you tell that man? He's a clever man, did you know?I bet he works for the government** _

“There’s no way he’s doing this for some kind of good,” Hugh snarled.  
Simon huffed as he turned his gaze to the window. “He has to be doing it for something...”  
“And how is killing people good?”  
“I didn’t say that...Maybe he’s working for someone?”  
Hugh actually laughed.

 _ **And I know you know I know**_  
 _ **I can't control thoughts of things I needed**_  
 _ **I believe everybody needs some encouragemen**_ t

“Can you make it stop?”  
“You know I can’t control it.”  
Simon clasped Hugh’s hand shut, liquid metal still oozing from the cracks of his fingers.  
“It’s ok...You can do it.”  
“Don’t let go."

_**I think it's real unfair** _   
_**That you should put him there** _   
_**All we did is kiss** _   
_**On my grave, I swear** _

“Don’t scare me like that. I thought you...died”  
Simon tiredly caressed Hugh’s cheeck that was wet with tears  
“At least, I got a kiss out of it.”

_**Where did you find his shoes?** _   
_**A lock of my hair?** _   
_**All we did is kiss** _   
_**On my grave, I swear** _

Simon eyes Hugh’s shoes, next to the mattress.  
He looked back to Hugh, who was tangling his fingers in locks of Simon’s black hair.  
He smiled weakly.

_**Some dull morning we were wearing sheets** _   
_**And you whispered, "I think that they know better than me"** _

“I don’t think I can do this anymore...” Hugh whispered.  
They were sitting across from each other on the bed, knees up to their chests, the sheet protecting them from the gentle moonlight.  
Simon grabbed Hugh’s hand.  
“There’s better people out there made for this...”  
Simon squeezed.  
“Maybe....But they aren’t you."

_**See this hand that pushed you into the creek?I'm sorry, 'was just fun, and you were laughing** _   
_**We were running towards the street** _

Hugh tripped over a rock and Simon saw the perfect opportunity.  
He yelled in surprise as Simon pushed him over the creek. His body splashed over the water.Simon laughed for a good while until Hugh didn’t come up.He placed his face over the water.  
“Hugh?” he called.  
Needless to say, he screamed when a figure wrapped their arms around him and pulled him down.  
They both were laughing as they emerged and Hugh chased him down the street.

_**And I wrote my name into the fresh painted yellow line** _   
_**And you wrote your name right there next to mine** _

Simon smiled down at their art

Simon + Hugh

_**We had to dodge a truck** _   
_**He almost hit a buck** _

Hugh threw Simon to the side of the road. Before Simon could protest, the truck came on fast, nearly hitting Hugh instead.  
Simon gasped as it nearly tipped over. Hugh pushed them both to the side of the road.  
“You ok?”  
Disoriented, Simon only nodded. Hugh shook his head towards the truck.  
“Drunks.” he reassured.

_**I think we had some luck** _   
_**And for two bucks** _   
_**We bought some bread** _   
_**And fed the grey geese** _   
_**And the ducks** _

Simon threw a piece of bread in the opposite direction of a duck running his way.  
Hugh snickered.  
“Scaredy cat?”  
“More like “dont want to get pecked” cat.”

_**Everyone will come** _   
_**Everyone will yell** _   
_**I'd thank you just the same** _   
_**If you didn't tell** _

“She can’t know Im here, alright?”  
“Why?”  
“Just...I like you, Simon. I want to keep visiting you.”

_**My mother says that I will surely go to hell** _   
_**Please be a good man** _   
_**Please say you won't tell** _

“My mom doesn’t want me to be here, anymore.” Hugh said, sadly.  
“Does she know?"  
“I...I hope not...”

_**Did you know that that boy is an armed man?Bearing flowers into hands** _

Hugh cupped the two flowers in his hand. The stream was crickling loudly, the only noise Simon wanted to hear in this moment.  
Hugh smiled up at him as he placed the head of the blue one in between Simon’s ear and a curl locked behind it. Simon took the other flower, a red one, and the same to Hugh.  
Placed it in between his ear and a curl locked behind it.

_**Very able to hold me down** _   
_**(And love me more than anyone)** _

Simon gasped quietly as the mattress began to rock. He held on to Hugh tighter than ever. Hugh bypuried his face in the small of Simon’s neck, breathing heavily.  
Simon almost became jealous as his voice became nothing but breathless gasps and whispers.  
But he didn’t care that he almost couldn’t breathe. He didn’t care that Hugh was holding him too tight.  
He didn’t want this to end.

_**Bruno, what happened to your good sense?** _   
_**I broke down, that man's good** _   
_**I bet he works for the government** _

“Why did you do that?”  
Hugh said nothing.  
“Hugh, I trusted you...”  
Still, nothing.  
“You said it before...”  
“...Don’t...”  
“How is killing people good?”

_**Did you hear about that mother?Broke her daughter's legs in two** _   
_**And said, "It's too dangerous out there to walk, so I had to save you"** _

“I dont want him coming here anymore!”“You don’t even know what he’s here for!"  
“I hear you two down there! It’s too dangerous for you two to be going out there! Especially, so late!”  
“That’s what we’re trying to fix!”  
“Well, stop!”  
Simon stared at her, dumbfounded.  
“Stop trying to fix what’s already broken. It’s better to leave it broken that hurt yourself trying to fix it.”  
Simon snarled  
“Like you did to me?”

_**I think it's real unfair** _   
_**That you should put him there** _

“Hugh’s good. Hugh is nothing but good.”  
“He’s manipulative. He makes you think he’s good.”

_**All we did is kiss** _   
_**On my grave, I swear** _

The ground was cold beneath Simon’s shorts. Hugh’s hands glided down his hoodie, making him feel warm.  
Simon always felt warm in Hugh’s arms.

_**Where did you find his shoes?** _   
_**A lock of my hair?** _   
_**All we did is kiss** _   
_**On my grave, I swear** _

Simon eyed Hugh’s shoes next to the mattress.  
“She kicked you out?"  
"Yeah, you?”  
“Yeah...”  
“I guess the safehouse is our home now.”  
Simon laughed quietly.

_**Everyone will come** _   
_**Everyone will yell** _   
_**I'd thank you just the same** _   
_**If you didn't tell** _

“You ever think we should tell them where we are?”  
“Hell no. They gave up on us, so we’re giving up on them.”

_**My mother says that I will surely go to hell** _   
_**Please be a good man** _   
_**Please say you won't tell** _

“Promise me, you’ll stay here with me...”  
Simon laced his pinky with Hugh’s  
“Pinky promise.”  
“And our moms?”  
Simon made a zipping motion across his lips.  
“Not a word.”

_**Bruno, did you know that the Greeks in morning would eat oranges?** _   
_**They were firm believers in fruit-curing fevers** _

Hugh offered half of a small orange. It was early in the morning and they both were sitting on the cold hard mattress, sunligt streaming through the cracked window.

_**And I agree** _   
_**See, they believe that an orange warms the stomach** _

Simon accepted his offer and took it gingerly. They both smiled at each other as they tiredly popped pieces of it into their mouths.

It was the mark of a new life.

**Author's Note:**

> hEllO hElLo! Its been months :,)  
> y doesn't ao3 do italics  
> thx for reading, comments always appreciated!  
> Tumblr: @blueraspberry-official, @tazzytegantalk  
> ;)


End file.
